1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to table top display devices.
2. Description of Prior Art
The invention relates more particularly to cases for such devices which are useful in incorporating the devices and providing additional features for the devices. Such devices may include any relatively small device that has a visible screen upstanding for indicating time-of-day, room temperature, letter or numerals or pictures on an LCD for example that are used on a desk, bed-side table and the like. Presently such devices usually have one single function and where a keyboard may be used for operating the device the keyboard remains exposed, and possibly vulnerable to accidental damage at all times.
It is an object of the invention to reduce or overcome these problems.
According to the invention there is provided a table top display device casing having a movable generally upstanding window frame for receiving an LCD of the device, and the casing including a housing with a horizontal base, an open sloping front aperture against which the window frame fits, a rear panel and a base, in which the window frame is pivotably supported centrally to the housing to allow the frame to swing away from the front aperture between two positions, a first position where the frame fits against the aperture and obscures the aperture and a second position, above the first position, where the frame fits against the aperture and obscures a portion of the aperture, a platform normally mounted inside the housing below the window frame and slidable generally horizontally on the base, a mechanically linking member extending from a pivotable connection adjacent a rear of the platform and pivotable connection to a lower part of the window frame, and an intermediate pivotable connection between the linking member mounted inside the housing and positioned forward of the rear panel, such that when the window frame moves from the first position to the second position the platform is moved substantially out of the housing by the linking member.
Spring biassing means may be provided for biassing the window frame to the second position and a manually releasable latch to hold the window frame in the first position against the spring bias.
The spring biassing means may be mounted to the intermediate pivotable connection.
The platform may carry a keyboard that become accessible for the user when the window frame is in the second position.